


Lucifer vs Piñata

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a time when Sam Winchester is at his lowest, a certain archangel unexpectedly manages to lift his spirits.





	

There was no denying that seeing Lucifer was hard. Putting up with the endless pranks, the yelling and the teasing had taken its toll on the younger Winchester.  
Sam had never thought it would come to this; him sitting in a locked ward in a mental hospital, as he let Lucifer win. Of course, Sam wasn't planning on making it that easy for the archangel, after all, the Winchesters don't go down without a fight.

Sam was propped up against the headboard of his bed. He felt better since he'd gained control again and had even managed to eat some breakfast -that was until Lucifer yelled, making Sam jump and resulting in him spilling the entire plate on the floor.  
Sam closed his eyes. He wasn't planning on sleeping, however, instead he was trying to think of a happy memory to block out Lucifer's whining: 

"Sam, pay attention to me!"  
"Sammy, guess what?"  
"Saaaam, stop ignoring me. I know you can hear me, Moose." 

The whining continued for a couple of hours, ending up with Lucifer getting bored and absentmindedly picking the already peeling plaster off the walls. Sam didn't mind that, as long as he kept quiet. 

Sam had managed to get an hour's nap when he was suddenly awakened by a frustrated groan. What greeted him next was something he never expected to see. He opened his eyes, only to find Lucifer struggling to hang a piñata on the ceiling. Sam managed a small smile, finding it amusing how hard he was struggling and how frustrated he was getting because of it. 

"Stupid paper horse.." Lucifer grumbled,

Sam chuckled, but he tried to stay quiet, because if Lucifer knew that Sam was now paying attention to him, things could get bad very quickly. 

All of a sudden the door creaked open and Sam noticed a familiar, green eyed man standing there, with a shocked yet partly relieved expression on his face. "Hi Dean." Sam smiled, as always, happy to see his brother. 

"Hey Sammy, you're no longer looking like crap. I'm guessing my solution worked?" Dean had been the one to tell Sam to think about a happy memory to block out Lucifer and it was clear that it had worked.

"Yeah. Lucifer still bothers me, but he leaves me alone after a while. I'm still having trouble eating and sleeping though." Sam explained,

"Well, give it some time. It'll get easier." Dean reassured him, trying to give his brother hope of surviving this, because they'd pulled through stuff that was a lot worse. Plus, Dean believed in Sam to fight Lucifer. 

Sam nodded, letting out a quiet laugh when he saw the piñata fall on top of Lucifer's head, resulting in him punching the wall.  
Dean looked over at the far wall, where Sam was looking and he grew confused when he couldn't see anything. "What?" He asked, unsure why Sam was laughing if it was a hallucination. 

"Lucifer's attempting to hang a piñata." Sam spoke quietly,

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Attempting?"

"He's too short to reach the ceiling."

"Wow." Dean snorted, finding it just as amusing as Sam, even though he couldn't see it, "I'd pay to see that." 

"It isn't funny, Winchester." Lucifer glared at Dean,

"He says it isn't funny." Sam repeated, and Dean chuckled.

Lucifer cursed under his breath, grabbing a chair and standing on it, smiling proudly to himself when he was able to reach the ceiling. "See, Sam? Tell your brother I can reach now." Lucifer smirked, 

Sam turned to Dean, who smiled when he said, "He's proud of himself because he climbed on the chair and can reach the ceiling now." 

Lucifer used his fist to punch a nail into the ceiling, before attaching the piñata to the nail and wrapping the string around it. He smiled more as he climbed down from the chair; however, his celebration was short lived when the piñata came crashing down on him, splitting open when it hit his wings and covering him in candy and confetti. 

This caused Sam to almost double over with laughter.

"What? What's happened now?" Dean asked, eager to know what Sam found so funny.

"Th-the piñata fell on top of him a-and now he's covered in candy and confetti." Sam managed to get out through laughter and it wasn't long before both Winchesters were laughing.

Lucifer pouted angrily, narrowing his eyes into a glare and grabbing a piece of candy, throwing it as hard as he could onto the floor. "I give up." He declared, marching over to the table in the corner and crossing his arms as he sat down, looking like a child who had been sent to the corner to have time-out. 

Sam stopped laughing, but a smile remained on his face, "Now he's pouting in the corner." He told Dean,

"I never thought a piñata would be what would finally defeat the Devil." Dean joked, causing Lucifer to glare harder and stick his split tongue out at Dean. 

"He stuck his tongue out at you." Sam informed Dean, who simply chuckled,

"Who knew Satan was as moody as a kid who can't get what they want." Dean teased, 

"I'm not moody. I'm just annoyed because the paper horse wasn't cooperating with me." Lucifer defended, before snapping his fingers so that Dean could see him too. 

Dean had his back to Lucifer, so he wasn't aware that he could see him too. That was until he felt something hit the back of his head, and he turned around to find Lucifer smirking and a piece of candy on the floor. 

"He threw candy at you." Sam informed Dean, who looked shocked at now being able to see the confetti covered Lucifer, and not to mention the candy and broken piñata on the floor. 

"I can see everything now." Dean explained, smiling as he picked up a piece of candy and threw it back at Lucifer, "Nice piñata." He teased, his smile fading when Lucifer caught the piece of candy in his mouth,

"It's nice candy." Lucifer smiled, throwing another piece up in the air and catching it in his mouth. 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Show off." 

Lucifer smiled innocently, spending the next couple of hours eating candy. He didn't need to eat, but Lucifer didn't care because he had missed the taste of it. It was clear who Gabriel had gotten his candy obsession from.


End file.
